workatapizzaplacefandomcom-20200216-history
Removed Content
There has been a lot of removed content over the years, and there are many major ones, such as: Job Tool The job tool was how you'd do your job. You'd equip it, and depending on what your job was, you'd be able to do things. To switch jobs, you'd have to step on the spawn point of said job. If you weren't on the correct team, the job tool would not work. Tutorial Videos These were replaced with more hands-on tutorials. Tutorial videos were short clips explaining how to do your job. They'd appear next to your work station. They worked very similar to how the TV works today. They would play on loop and couldn't be removed. Pizza Conveyor The pizza conveyor was the old version of the oven. You'd assemble a pizza, put it on the conveyor, and it'd cook the pizza on its own. Because of how buggy and exploitable it was as well as it making the job too simple, it was removed. This feature is still available on the Pizza Place Mobile version. Telephone Before you could order pizza by asking a cashier, you'd have to buy a telephone (around 300 Moneyz). You'd be able to order a pizza using it. There also was a telephone at the cashier's work station. This feature was removed in 2014, after the game was remade, but you couldn't order pizzas again until 2016/17. House Ratings Before the like system was added, you were able to rate houses out of a scale from 1 to 10. This was removed alongside the old Party System. Paying for bonuses Managers would pay 5 Moneyz to give a player a bonus worth much more, and it had no cool-down. This was changed as it was abused. Pizza Pizza Branding Before "Builder Brothers Pizza" was a thing, the game used Pizza Pizza, a Canadian fast food joint. House Upgrade Progress Bar Before you had to use Moneyz to upgrade your house, you'd have to pay Robux to upgrade it, or simply work. The more you worked, the further the progress bar would get. Infinite Moneyz Gamepass The infinite Moneyz Gamepass was-- well, a Gamepass that gave you infinite Moneyz. While it has been removed, previous owners now own the VIP Gamepass. Private Party Island Before Party Island, there were private islands with only your house. Anyone could join these, and you could name it whatever you wanted. This was removed as it created a new place for each private island. (This also made Work at a Pizza Place set to Experimental Mode for 4 months!) Trip Emote "Trip" was an emote that would trip the player. However, because of the way the engine handled it, it was too buggy. You can fly using it. This emote is still available on the Pizza Place Mobile version. Claimable Houses Pre-2014, you never spawned owning a house. You'd have to go to a house, and press a button that said "Own this House". Mountain Dew Before Fizzly was used in Work at a Pizza Place as a drink, Mountain Dew was used. It was temporarily replaced by Boo Juice for the 2018 Halloween event, and Boo Juice was replaced by Fizzly. Technically, Mountain Dew has not been removed as you can still get it from the Vending Machine in the catalogue. However, it is no longer available for sale to customers at Builder Brothers’ Pizza. The decal for mountain dew can still be seen when a player tries to order items. Horses Horses were used instead of cars in the old Work at a Pizza Place to deliver pizzas. Old dialogue boxes In the old Work at a Pizza Place, dialogue boxes were blue and looked like a square with a lightning bolt sticking out. Old dialogue Old cashier dialogue * "We don't take kindly to your types in here." * "We have a buy 1 get 100 free offer today." * "We serve baby bites, now with real baby!" Old delivery dialogue There used to be Delivery dialogue for when you delivered to the wrong house, but that was removed sometime in late 2019. Category:Removed Features